Supergirl's team
Supergirl's team, nicknamed "Superfriends" by Kara, operates in National City, of Earth Thirty-Eight. Supergirl's team protects National City from anyone who means to cause it harm, especially aliens. Kara Danvers/Supergirl is the leader of this team, which consists of Winn Schott, Hank Henshaw/J'onn J'onzz, and Alex Danvers. Supergirl's team also works with the D.E.O., which is the team's biggest ally. History After Kara saved Flight 237 and revealed herself to the world, she wanted to use her powers to help people. She then revealed her true identity to her best friend, Winn Schott, who eagerly agreed to help her and keep her secret. He helped make her suit, find her crimes to fight, and even gave her some advice. The team was expanded when James Olsen told Kara that he knew that she was Supergirl and that her cousin, Clark Kent/Superman wanted him to help her. Her team was then expanded more when she became allies and a member of the D.E.O., earning the help of Hank Henshaw/J'onn J'onzz, Alex Danvers and numerous other D.E.O. members. Cat Grant became an ally of Supergirl's team after the latter saved Cat, and the two became close friends. The Daxamite Mon-El who crash-landed on Earth, became a member of Supergirl's team after he earned both Supergirl and the D.E.O.'s trust. He started training with Supergirl and became an agent of the D.E.O. before he eventually started going on some missions with Supergirl. When Alex's relationship with the Detective Maggie Sawyer started getting serious, Maggie revealed that she had figured out that Kara and Supergirl were the same person. She then became a member of the team. When James Olsen became the vigilante known as Guardian, he, along with his own team, became allies of Supergirl's team. During the Daxamite invasion, Kara was forced to release lead into the atmosphere to force all of the Daxamites to leave. In an effort to save Mon-El, Kara sent him into away into space Known members Current members *Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (founder, leader, reporter at C.W.M. and field agent) *Alex Danvers (D.E.O. agent, medical support and field agent) *J'onn J'onzz/Hank Henshaw/Martian Manhunter (director of D.E.O., infiltration, psychic support, damage control and occasional field agent) *Winn Schott (D.E.O. agent, tech support, computer programmer and hacker) Former members *Lucy Lane (field agent; taking a leave of absence) *Maggie Sawyer ( SCIS detective, informant and occasional field agent; left after breaking up with Alex) *Mon-El (field agent; former member) *James Olsen/Guardian (field agent; left after becoming Guardian) Known allies Current allies *D.E.O. *Eliza Danvers *Team Flash (operating on Earth One) *Barry Allen/The Flash (founder and leader of Team Flash, forensic scientist, field agent and occasional tech support) **Cisco Ramon/Vibe (tech/vision support, computer hacker and occasional field agent) **Joe West (SCIS detective, informant and occasional field agent) **Iris West-Allen (CCPN journalist, journalist, informant and mission control) **Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost (medic and backup tech support) **Wally West/Kid Flash (field agent and engineering support) **Harrison "Harry" Wells (physicist and occasional field agent) *Team Arrow (operating on Earth One) **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (founder, leader, archer and field agent) **John Diggle/Spartan (second-in-command) **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch (mission control, computer hacker and tech support) **Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow (archer and field agent) **Laurel Lance/Black Canary (field agent) *Legends (operating on Earth One) **Sara Lance/White Canary (leader; stealth and field agent) **Mick Rory/Heat Wave (stealth; arsonist and field agent) **Ray Palmer/The Atom (scientist, stealth, air support and field agent) **Nate Heywood/Steel (historian; field agent) **Amaya Jiwe/Vixen (field agent) **Zari Tomaz (hacker and field agent) **Leo Snart (former member of Freedom Fighters; later join the Legends; psychotherapist and field agent) *Freedom Fighters (operating on Earth-X) **Winn Schott (leader) **Ray Terril/The Ray *The Legion **Mon-El (founder, leader and field agent; former member) **Imra Ardeen/Saturn Girl (field agent) **Querl Dox/Brainiac 5 (tech support, hacker and occasional field support) *Jeremiah Danvers (double agent against Cadmus, field agent and former D.E.O. agent) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (reporter at the Daily Planet and field agent) *Lena Luthor (informant and tech support) *M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian (psychic support and field agent; operating on Mars) *Guardian's team **James Olsen/Guardian (founder, leader and field agent) **Winn Schott/Man in the Shuttle (tech support) **Lyra Strayd (field agent) *Music Meister Former allies *Maxwell Lord (occasionally enemy) *Sam Lane (enemy; most members mutually despise Sam with good reason) *Astra (deceased) *Harrison "H.R." Wells (strategy support; member of Team Flash; deceased) *Julian Albert (former member of Team Flash, forensic scientist and tactical support, left to return to London) *Lillian Luthor (enemy; occasional backup support; joined to get help saving Lena Luthor) *Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman (enemy; occasional backup support; joined to get help saving Lena Luthor) *Martin Stein/Firestorm (former leader of the Legends; scientist; deceased) *Jefferson Jackson/Firestorm (former second-in-command of the Legends, tech support; lead engineer; leave of absence) *Dinah Drake/Black Canary (former member of Team Arrow; left because of trust issues) *Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog (former member of Team Arrow; kicked off) *Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific (former member of Team Arrow; left because of trust issues) *Leslie Wilis/Livewire (enemy turned ally; sacrificed herself to save Supergirl; deceased) Known enemies Current enemies *Worldkiller **Samantha Arias/Reign **Julia Freeman/Purity *Thomas Coville *Dominators *Project Cadmus **Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (operating on Earth One) Former enemies *Amlax bounty hunter (incarcerated) *Armek (deceased) *Beth Breen (incarcerated) *John Corben/Metallo (deceased) *Jane Doe/Bizzaro (comatose) *Draaga *Robert DuBois/Bloodsport (incarcerated) *Morgan Edge (incarcerated) *Lar Gand (deceased) *Dr. Gilcrist/Metallo (deceased) *Hannibal (incarcerated) *Jim Harper *Jemm (deceased) *Rudy Jones/Parasite (deceased) *Phillip Karnowsky/Vigilante (incarcerated) *K'hund (incarcerated) *Ethan Knox (deceased) *Ben Krull/Reactron (incarcerated) *Maxwell Lord (turned ally) *Maaldorian doctor (deceased) *Rick Malverne (incarcerated; parts of his memory were wiped) *Mandrax (incarcerated) *Gayle Marsh/Psi (incarcerated; turned ally) *Master Jailer (incarcerated) *Maxima (incarcerated) *J. McGill (deceased) *Chet Miner (deceased) *T.O. Morrow (deceased) *Music Meister (revealed to be an ally) *Mr. Mxyzptlk (in the Fifth Dimension) *Red Tornado (destroyed) *Winslow Schott Sr./Toyman (incarcerated) *Scorcher (incarcerated) *Veronica Sinclair/Roulette (trapped on Maaldoria) *Siobhan Symthe/Silver Banshee (incarcerated) *Peter Thompson (incarcerated) *Unnamed White Martian (incarcerated) *Leslie Willis/Livewire (turned ally; deceased) *Project Cadmus **Lillian Luthor (leader; incarcerated) *Astra and Non's army **Astra (leader; deceased) **Non (second leader; presumed deceased) **Brainiac 8/Indigo (deceased) **The Commander (status unknown) **Gor (status unknown) **Hellgrammite (deceased) **Mur (status unknown) **Psychic Fort Rozz escapee (deceased) **Tor (status unknown) **Vartox (deceased) *Daxamite's army **Rhea (leader; deceased) **Daxamite invaders (invasion force; retreated) *Earth-X Nazis **Oliver/Black Arrow (leader; deceased) **Kara/Overgirl (leader; deceased) **Tommy Merlyn/Prometheus (deceased) **Metallo (deceased) **Typhuss James Halliwell/Dark Red Arrow (deceased) **Unidentified Sturmbannführer (operating on Earth-X) Category:Vigilante teams